Inside of Twilight
by alice mary justice
Summary: IT'S BACK GUYS! Lissy, Matilda, and A.J are stucked into the world of twilight. There is tons of fun, jokes, romance, and tragedies to come... Just when things are getting great things will turn for the worst. You'll find out why if you read! hehe!
1. Chapter 1: The Sleepover

**:-:-:-:-:**

**3rdPersonPOV**

Alyssa Hale, Agnes Jane Jones, and Melinda Mabella were all cramped together. It was a sleepover in Melinda's backyard with a blue tarp tent casting dark shadows over their eyes and the glowing of the lamp in the middle light up their chins and tips of their cheeks. Agnes Jane was hunched over her favorite book, glasses pushed up to her eyes, the rims touching her forehead and cheeks as she read. Her face was alit with the flickering candle lamp and awe as her eyes trailed across the pages filled with black and white. She sniffled a little, using her pointer finger to push her falling glasses back up her nose. Her eyes were wide as she reread what she had already memorized.

_I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once._

_Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes._

Twilight, the best book in the world in Agnes Jane's opinion, was the book in her lap that she was focusing so intently on. She had lost count of how many times she read it and each time she was amazed and found a little detail that she had missed before. The sea of frozen faces, all in shock? A perfect metaphor. The compliments go on.

While Agnes Jane was reveling in her book, Melinda was flicking the tent side, watching as it rippled and fell back to place, quivering and then pausing. She flicked it again, and the process continued on.

Why did she have a sleepover again? Oh, yes, that's right. She was being punished. Some punishment, right? To Melinda it was, because on this night her mother was hanging out with her friends, who are moms, who brought their daughters over because they thought that the kids would entertain themselves and become _best buddies_ and that is when her own mother suggested that, when the girls were already _so great of friends _that they should just have a sleepover, shouldn't they? It would be _fun! _Well, they lied. Melinda knew the girls, and was disgusted by them. Geek Girl and Emo Weirdo were ranked way under a popular like her.

Melinda rolled her eyes and tried to keep her thoughts distracted from the nerd-ness of the girl behind her with her horribly nerdy glasses and tied up hair and the emo weirdo girl with dark hair, and thought about other things. She quizzed herself. Favorite color? Pink, duh. Favorite subject? Recess, if that is a subject. All the others are boring. Very easy to fall asleep in. Favorite animal? Rabbit, preferably pink. Favorite book? Simple: Twilight. Best book ever. She was absolutely _obsessed _with Twilight, and of course, she had already chosen a team and has seen all the movies more than once. Melinda's thoughts spiraled down into the world of Twilight and vampires and werewolves as she absentmindedly flicked the tarp, no longer bored.

A faint scratching of pencil on paper was in the background along with the tweets of late night birds and crickets chirping beautiful and the rustling of leaves in the summer breeze. The sweet smell of grass flowed through the tent through the bottom edges where the tent wasn't in, and Alyssa took a deep breath through her nose, a small smile on her lips when the familiar scent was identified. The beauty of nature and its surroundings, and Alyssa's smile grew bigger as she ducked down to scribble that in her notepad. The scratching continued and the words piled on each other, running into sentences, running into paragraphs as Alyssa's imagination went wild, not failing for a moment.

_The dust swirled around the red cheeks of a pale little girl with a wilting lily calla in her hand and leaves in her hair and dirt on her face. Her vintage pink dress was damaged with twigs and dust spots, and white flurries twinkled past the girl, falling in her hair and outlining the red in her cheeks and tip of her small nose. They fell on the long black eyelashes, and she blinked, her eyelids closing over chocolate brown eyes rapidly and she reached out to her grandmother who was walking down the rickety porch steps to the little girl._

"_Grammy Marie, it's almost dead!" She cried, her fingers grabbing onto her grandmother's sleeve. _

_Her grandma looked over to the fading lily and her eyes softened, the wrinkles forming around her eyes as she smiled genuinely and pried the flower out of her granddaughter's small hands. "We'll save them, Bella, don't worry. Come inside; I don't you to catch a cold." She put her hand on Bella's back and led her inside, and inside they went to the kitchen where Bella scampered over to the cabinet to pull out a cup, which she filled up with cool water. Grammy Marie put the lily calla in the water after trimming the ends. _

"_What now?" Bella inquired as she watched the flower intently. Her chin just reached the top of the counter on her tip-toes, her hands around her chin as she gripped the smooth counter._

"_Let's make a pot for the lily."_

_And so they did, and for the next few months with flutters of white powder snow and ice cold winter winds and coats and gloves and scarf's, they watched that little lily grow and bloom in the warmth of Grammy Marie's home from the almost dead flower to the bursting lily. Then one day, Bella asked in her sweet voice a question that had Grammy Marie stumped. _

"_What does a lily calla mean, Grammy Marie?" _

_Grammy Marie pursed her lips, and answered honestly, "I don't know, Bells. Shall we look it up?" _

_Bella agreed vigorously, nodding with a large smile on her face as she scampered over to the laptop, booting it up and bouncing in the large seat as her grandmother walked behind the chair, watching, amused. Bella opened up the internet browser and typed as fast as she could into the Google tab: "What do lily calla's mean?" She clicked on a page that popped up and Grammy Marie smiled widely and rubbed her hands together. There was one word under the flower name._

_Beauty._

Alyssa stopped writing and examined her writing before smiling happily. She was writing about her favorite characters in an alternate universe, different from the vampire/werewolf world of Forks, Washington that teenage Bella Swan lived in with her father, the good chief of Police Charlie Swan. It was her favorite book, which was weird since Alyssa preferred to write instead of read.

Alyssa was too absorbed in her writing techniques to notice anything else, especially the Twilight book in Agnes Jane's lap and Melinda daydreaming in the corner with her _I Heart Edward Cullen _tee-shirt on. Then, one exclamation of surprise and awe breaks through the thick ice.

"Edward _kisses _her!"

The flicking of the tent stops and Melinda looks up in surprise from her concentration of Twilight, her face betraying surprise and wonder. Alyssa stops writing, the flow of the scratching stopping and all is quiet in the forest – the chirping of crickets, the singing of birds, the croaking of frogs for only a beat before starting back up, minus the pencil and paper. Alyssa looked at Agnes Jane.

Agnes Jane's cheeks reddened under the relentless stares and she pushed her glasses up, ducking her head and going back to reading Twilight, faster than she had before in her embarrassment. The words blurred and she couldn't find where the sentence began or stopped. Her cheeks burned and she was chastising herself for speaking out loud. Her inner voice that she had stupidly named Buzzle was shaking his head sadly.

A tiny little hand with painted pink nails and white dots on the rims snatched the book away from her lap, and Agnes Jane's head snapped up, reaching up with her hands to take her precious book back."Wait..." Agnes Jane trailed off as Melinda flipped violently through the pages so quickly that Agnes Jane was afraid that she would rip a page.

"Oh, shut the trap, geek girl. Lemme see the books for two seconds," Melinda snapped, jerking her head back down to Agnes Jane's book. Agnes Jane flinched, sniffled, pushed her glasses up her nose and ducked her head.

"I'm not a geek," She whispered, twining her fingers together. But Melinda didn't hear because she was concentrating on the pages as her head turned to one page to the other as she searched for the famous quote. Alyssa wasn't paying attention to Agnes Jane either; she was watching Melinda curiously, her mind spinning with possibilities of what she was looking for.

Melinda gasped, pointing a manicured nail to the line that she was looking for, holding it up to her face as she whispered the words, loud enough for Alyssa to catch.

"'_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb...," he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word. _

"'_What a stupid lamb," I sighed._

"'_What a sick, masochistic lion,'_" Melinda's voice faded off as she uttered the last word under her breath, Alyssa smiling at her as Melinda felt Alyssa's stare on her. She looked up, and her expression was torn, almost pained, as her eyes flickered between Twilight and Alyssa, trying to decide which to stare at and ending up staring at the faded page with bent corners to mark the pages, her eyes rereading what she already had memorized.

"I love that quote," Alyssa sighed, her voice clear and barely above a whisper. "Edward is such a hopeless romantic." Her thoughts were rolling as the subject was picked through. "Do you know what he means when he says that?"

Melinda, being the Twilight fanatic that she is, knew what Edward meant. She had Googled it and then bought the Guide to Twilight to learn every detail in the series like the other two girls had. Melinda and Alyssa chatted over the Twilight series, forgetting completely about the small girl hidden in the dark corner with her glasses pushed up her nose and her eyes rimmed with red, fingers overlapping her opposite hand as she squirmed.

Agnes Jane was used to this – the whole invisible act and being ignored, purposely and not. She trained herself to be perfectly still, not uttering a single word and being, for lack of other word, invisible.

She listened, eyes down on her lap, to the other girls chatting together with their heads close and bent over the Twilight book– _her Twilight book thankyouverymuch _–upset that she was excluded. It was so stupid, since her whole life was like this, to be upset but these people felt different, like there was something between them but she guessed she was wrong.

"Oh, I love this part, you know, when Edward comes into Bella's room. That's so cute, you know?" Alyssa pointed out a part in the book, talking to Melinda, who agreed.

Agnes Jane watched as the girls bonded, feeling a little left out but pushing the feeling away and turning her head away from the scene, cheeks slightly tinged red and eyes slightly blurry with wetness.

She was used to feeling invisible. She was used to feeling like an outcast. She was used to all that. She wasn't used to watching the people she so desperately wanted to be like make a friendship as she hears what they're saying to form the friendship and see them laughing and joking together. It sucked, really.

It sucked _bad._

After a few minutes of trying, and failing miserably, to block out the girls chattering, Agnes Jane finally decided to sleep and rolled herself into her sleeping bag and zipped it up all the way after fluffing her pillow to perfection and spraying her bag with disinfectant to keep away the spiders and bugs and germs.

She was very frail.

She laid down, her head perfectly in the center of the pillow, her body straight with the blanket pulled up to her chin and hands by her side and glasses beside her. Agnes Jane was dying to get her Twilight book back, but she didn't want to be insulted again by Melinda, the evil fashion pixie.

It, she, was the perfect cliché. The popular, beautiful, fashionable, only child, blonde, mean, gossipy girl that was Melinda that was straight out of _Mean Girls_. Agnes Jane hated clichés. She hated them with passion, because there was a cliché for her. The nerdy-nerd-nerd with big ole glasses and freckles across her nose and the greasy hair in a big scrunchie resting at the back of her neck with a snotty nose and no friends, sitting by herself in the dusty corner in the lunch room. Yes, that was her, but still. It annoyed her perfectly because it described her, the lonely girl she was. Poor her.

The chatter of the girls died down softly and the scurry of the pair getting in their sleeping bags – which were conveniently by each other in the small blue tent – and Agnes Jane, who was still awake, realized that the book, her book, the beloved Twilight book, was still where Melinda left it.

She got up after a few minutes or so and crawled over to the book.

Colors were swirling around, and almost as if it was a song that she couldn't get out of her head, the words from Twilight and New Moon and Eclipse and Breaking Dawn were all spoken, some from Bella, some from Edward, some from Carlisle, some from Esme, some from Emmett, some from Rosalie, some from Alice, some from Jasper, some from Jacob, some from Renesmee, and every other character in the books, in the whole series.

The light, so bright swirling around Agnes Jane, she thought of they were just from getting up to fast – you know, those little white dots that you see in the dark when you get up too fast. Those. She blamed it on that. The words and sentences from her favorite characters from her favorite book she blamed on like having a song in her head.

And she crawled back in her sleeping bag, zipped it up all the way after fluffing her pillow to perfection and spraying her bag with disinfectant to keep away the spiders and bugs and germs since she was very frail. She laid down, her head perfectly in the center of the pillow, her body straight with the blanket pulled up to her chin and hands by her side and glasses beside her and finally with her Twilight book beside her. And she fell asleep.

**A/N:**Such a tiny little chapter…so cute…Anywhoo, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review for me and flood my inbox! Thank Lissy for beta'ing this chapter and giving me an endless list of ideas and being patient with me while I was bitching and throwing away her ideas only to go to my imaginary dumpster to pull the idea out and use it.

Now…did you like it? Lissy says to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Imprinting and Problems

**:-:-:-:-:**

**A/N: **Ohai, lovelies!

**Disclaimer:**SMeyer owns the characters and the little smidgen from _Twilight _I stuck in there. I, on the other hand, own Alyssie Hale, A-ie. Jay Jones, and Metildtini Mabella while my two BFF's own Alyssa M. and Melinda F.

**EdwardPOV**

We were all standing together, me – Edward –standing protectively in front of Bella with our hands twined together as Bella tried to peek over my shoulder and Jasper to my right side standing in front of Alice as she jumped to try and look over his shoulder, Emmett standing next to him in front of Rosalie as she pretended not to care and examined her fingernails with interest, and Carlisle beside Emmett in front of Esme on the far right, protecting them from the recently awaken newborns.

Carlisle had found them pretty much right on our property with no one around them and no human scent or vampire scent around them. It was almost like they fell out of the sky, which to Emmett, was a possibility. When he brought them back, no one heard a heartbeat from them, but they seemed to be breathing somehow. So, after taking a vote and seeing that the majority of our family wanted to save them – Rosalie as the exception, of course – Carlisle quickly bit the girls. Their heartbeats almost immediately started back up, and on the third day when Alice predicted they would wake, we gathered.

This is where we are now, waiting for the last newborn to wake. Two of them were already awake – one almost as short as Alice and dirty blonde that came just past her shoulders and the other a few inches taller with shoulder-length curly dark brown hair with blonde highlights.

The blonde snapped at the brunette with blonde highlights, "Wake her up! I don't want to touch her – I bet she doesn't even wash her face, it's so greasy! She's so weird, you wake her!" That was rude.

She almost looked like she expected it as the blonde girl, sharper than the other, shook the unconscious brunette. Slightly groggy, she opened her eyes, peering through squinting eyes at the blonde who was glaring at the wall so fiercely like it had personally offended her. The other girl, Alyssa - I picked up on her name through her thoughts while the now awoken girl thought the blonde's name, Melinda Mabella – was walking towards the unknown girl, her thoughts so insanely curious as her eyes showed. Slowly, the unknown girl began piecing it together.

_We were in a tent. Why was there a clear white and flawless wall here? In Mabella's house, her walls were white with gold trims. No trims on these... _

_Where am I?..._

Clenching my jaw slightly to refrain from answering, I felt Bella squeeze my hand. Melinda was glaring at the wall, Alyssa Hale, as I just learned her last name through the unknown girls' thoughts, and the girl just noticed us. Her vibrant red eyes soaked us in, landing on each of us.

"Shit," the girl whispered and clawed at the floor, scrambling to get up, and she did ever so fluidly in half a second. She hissed through her teeth, filling the room with noise as Jasper, Emmett and I all tensed up, crouching slightly lower as we watched her lick her lips and cough, sucking in some breath

Her eyes became slightly wider as all of our attention was on the girl, wondering if she posed a threat for her newborn years.

Jasper's jaw was clenched as he felt the panic roll off of the girl.

We could all feel it.

So I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and he nodded slightly, and the worry lines in the girls' forehead smoothed. Her teeth clicked together audibly. Her thoughts were becoming a little more confusing as the worry lines slowly came back to her face. I focused on someone else, and it was the same – blurry and faint until I couldn't hear anything from anyone. The buzz of everyone's thoughts died down.

My eyebrows pushed together.

Slowly, a happier, hyper feeling started radiating off of the girl as Alyssa Hale backed up away from her, between of Melinda Mabella and her. The girl flinched away from Melinda as Carlisle's eyes took in the small girl. She flinched again and peeked at Carlisle, who stepped forward, looking away from her to Alyssa and then Melinda, who glared at him which quickly dissipated for the moment as Carlisle opened in arms in a calming, welcoming gesture and began to speak.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"We know,"Melinda snapped. My brows furrowed. How is that even possible? Maybe Melinda has a gift. Suddenly, the crease between her eyebrows smoothed out as the unknown girl shifted and Alyssa coughed. A calmer smile played along her lips as her fists uncurled to show pink, manicured nails. Alice perked up at her nails and her mind began formulating plans for shopping trips, knowing that Metilda loves to shop. She tried to peek into the future, but wasn't able to from the frown etched on her face.

I looked at her through my peripheral as her slim black eyebrows mashed together in confusion. She tried to look again, but her frown only grew deeper. It was slightly irritating to not know what was happening in her mind, not knowing what was going on.

The confusion wafting off of Carlisle caught my attention, moving it from Alice to him as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" His lips were turned down like Alice's as he furrowed his eyebrows, confused as I was with everything, but not knowing that Alice's power and my power weren't working correctly.

Maybe Bella was using her power, so I turned slightly to look at her.

She caught my eye and lifted the corner of her mouth up in a half-smile, squeezing my hand that she was gripping in hers. I mouthed to her if she was shielding me and Alice, and my confusion grew as confusion masked her face as she shook her head.

'_Should I be?' _Bella mouthed to me, and I gave her my signature crooked smile as I shook my head, trying to soothe her worries.

Alyssa scratched the back of her neck, catching my eyes, and her eyes slid to Melinda, urging her to speak with look. The girl looked at her, too, and she glared at her and twirled a strand of perfectly straight dirty blonde hair on her finger.

"Agnes can tell you." She jabbed a finger at the girl, and I stored the information in my head. Her name was Agnes.

When I looked at Agnes, she looked embarrassed and ashamed, her bottom lip wavering slightly as if she was going to burst into tears. Suddenly I could hear everyone again, and I felt pity for the girl as her mind portrayed her want to curl up in a ball and cry and her hatred for her name. She flinched away when she caught me looking.

"Um…it's A.J," She whispered, concocting a newer name using her initials. I could taste the awkwardness in the room. "And…uh, I – er, we – read a book about you guys and it's a series called _Twilight _by Stephenie Meyer and it's about Bella and Edward in Bella's point of view and it's just everything that happened to them. So we pretty much know everything about you." She cringed, thinking she sounded like a crazy stalker.

Which she did, but only a little.

My mind went into overdrive. A book? About us? As vampires? Who wrote it and how did they ever find out? How did the Volturi not know of this book that exposed who we were and how did no one else ever hear of this book or read it? How are these three girls the only ones who have ever heard, and read, of the _Twilight series_?

I asked the girls, "Who wrote it and how did they find out? It is published, correct? So why isn't the Volturi on it and destroyed the books?" Worry was seeping into my voice.

A.J's eyes widened slightly as she shook her head, but Alyssa beat her to it, speaking for the first time, her voice having a slight British accent to it. "No, no, no, you've misunderstood. I mean, the book we read, well, we're _inside _ofTwilight. Inside of the book, so _Twilight _and _New Moon_ and _Eclipse _and _Breaking Dawn _all don't exist in here, I guess."

I exhaled heavily in relief, and then the confusion seeped back through.

"Can you explain the books, Alyssa?" Carlisle asked curiously, his head slightly tilted in confusion. Alyssa pursued her lips.

"Alyssa is a mouthful. Can you call me Lissy?" She asked sweetly with her accent coming through a little more strongly before she turned to Melinda excitedly. "Oh, Melinda, I have a nickname for you! What about Metilda? Isn't that gorgeous?"

Melinda shrugged. "It's okay," She sniffed and brushed a stray lock behind her ear. "I don't think it's _gorgeous_, but sure. Whatever." She flipped her hand around. A.J's thoughts soaked through, because she was pretty much yelling them in her mind.

God, _Melinda, why can't you just be _nice? _Stop being such a freaking ice queen!_ _God…_She snapped her teeth together and rolled her eyes at the blonde girl.

"Great!" Lissy's voice was slightly deflated from Melinda's response, but she was enthusiastic nonetheless. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned back to Carlisle. "Back to _Twilight. _Well, in the first book, Bella just came to Forks and you know, goes to Forks High and meets Edward, and well you know about that and all but it's all in her point of view, so Edward, I guess you might be interested in that since you can't read Bella's mind but her thoughts on everything are laid out in this book…"

Lissy went on with her story, me only slightly interested on the part where I could read out Bella's thoughts, as another thought yelled directly to me.

_Hey, bloodsucker, what's takin' you so long? We're still waiting here, you know. Get the new vamps some animal blood and come on down here so we can check 'em out. _Jacob was becoming impatient. _Sam's here too. He wanted to make sure of the vampires himself. _Jacob explained Sam's presence.

Sam was flanked by two younger werewolves for protection, tall and on edge with wrinkled noses, conversing with Seth and Leah that Jacob brought. Leah was on edge with the two younger wolves, not liking to be near us Cullens.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but Jacob is becoming impatient," I cut in smoothly. I was about to explain to the girls who Jacob was and why he was here, impatient, but these girls continued to shock me.

A.J muttered under her breath, inhumanly low, "_He probably wants to make sure we're not dangerous or something_." It was insane how these girls knew about everything. Her eyes shined softly as she peeked up at our family. "Can I go see them? The werewolves?"

"We. I mean, you said can _I _go see them while it's _us_. See?" Lissy explained her thoughts as she smiled at A.J and linked her arm through hers. She waved over Metilda and linked her arm with the blonde with some persuasion and stubbornness. Metilda frowned. I could hear the mental sigh in Lissy's thoughts as she wished everyone would just get along.

"We'll have to hunt first," Carlisle explained and gestured toward the window. "Jasper, Emmett, I, and Edward will accompany you, if you please. Or you can just have one of us to come with you. Either of us will be happy to go."

"We'll be fine without you," Metilda snapped and rolled her eyes at Carlisle's shocked expression. He quickly composed himself and began to debate with Metilda. I could tell he was losing before the argument even started.

But soon to my surprise, Metilda gave in slightly. Her icy eyes landed on me.

"Come on, Edward. I would _not _be able to handle Jasper hovering and thinking we'll act like crazy newborns or Emmett not taking anything seriously." With that, she glided to the window, pulling it open, and hopped over the ledge, landing softly.

A.J and Lissy looked at each other and then at me. I gestured with my arm towards the window and Lissy shrugged, smiled at timid A.J and pulled her along. They jumped together. I jumped after them after giving Bella a kiss on the cheek. Her golden eyes were wide and worried and I did my best to squash the worry with the look of confidence in my eyes.

The three newborns were already over the lake by the time I got down. I quickly ran after them, finding the trio quickly huddled together waiting for me. I nodded at them and they all closed their eyes as if I told them what to do, like I did with Bella. Their knowledge of our lives together was becoming creepy. A.J's eyes shot open first, and she sped off in one direction as Metilda ran towards where I heard some deer, Lissy following her.

I swept through the forest, making sure no hikers were near and releasing a breath when there were none. I checked up where I heard A.J and found her wrestling a bear, tightly gripping onto it.

She quickly sunk her teeth into his neck and sucked the blood from his body, killing off the body. She wasn't as messy as Bella, but almost with a tear in her jeans and across her stomach of her shirt. She smiled shyly at me and ran along with me to find Metilda and Lissy.

They were already done with the deer, not a tear in their clothes except maybe a little slice in Metilda's sleeve, which she was mulling over sadly.

"My shirt is ruined. I need a new one. Oh my god, I don't have any money! How am I going to shop?" She cried and looked pitifully up at me. Lissy snickered along with A.J. immediately, the ice queen came back and glared fiercely at Lissy and A.J. "What the fuck are you laughing at? This isn't funny." She ground her teeth together and grimaced at the pair.

"Alice is probably the same size as you. She can loan you a new shirt and will be thrilled to have a new shopping partner. We have plenty of money to spend on clothes," I replied, pulling Metilda's attention back to me as her grimace slipped away, her eyes still hard, and she nodded curtly, murmuring a small _thank you_. "I'll need to show to the wolves that you aren't dangerous to humans. Is your thirst quenched?"

Since A.J was very small and the bear was abnormally large, she was fine and there were several deer's that Metilda and Lissy shared, so they were good, also. We jumped back over the lake and headed towards the front of the house where the wolves were.

Sam was the first to see us, and A.J ducked her head as he elbowed Jacob and lifted his chin in their direction. Metilda rolled her eyes at A.J as Lissy was chatting up Metilda's ear, jabbering about this and that, eyes focused on Metilda while Metilda's were trailing up and down Jacob and the rest of the pack.

_Oh, hot damn, they're gorgeous. Look at those abs! Freaking sculpted…_her inner voice trailed off as she soaked in their appearance. A.J's eyes were trained on her converse-clad feet as the werewolves turned around slowly. Metilda nudged Lissy and gave her a look to shut up and Lissy smiled before turning her attention to the wolves, looking directly at Jacob.

"They're under control. As well as Bella was, and is," I stated. Jacob's eyebrows rose fractionally as he looked at the girls.

"You stink," Lissy deadpanned, her English accent catching Jacob's attention. "As all of you do. I mean, you smell the least repulsing, but that's probably because you hang out with these guys all the time because of Nessie…"

_A Brit, huh? Doesn't seem like her accent's too strong. Maybe born there? Wait…how the _hell _does she know about Nessie? _He eyes shot up to meet mine. _Did you tell her? _I shook my head as the corner of my lip pulled up. _Have they met before, at college maybe? I never was introduced to this one. Her name? _He questioned me with curious, slightly worried, eyes.

"Sam, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Brady, Colin – these girls are Metilda Mabella" Metilda smiled as flirty as she could to the wolves and Seth grinned innocently at her, not really knowing she was trying to flirt with him, "Lissy Hale" Lissy waved happily with enthusiasm, her eyes still darting between Jacob and Leah and Sam, skipping over Seth, Brady, and Colin, "and A.J." It dawned on me that I didn't know her last name and I looked at her curiously.

"Jones," She blurted out when she saw the question in my eyes. "A.J Jones." _What a common name_. She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly as her eyes flashed up to Jacob at the same time Lissy and Metilda's did, the three girls infatuated with him for some reason I couldn't understand. I felt slightly jealous of the attention he was getting from the girls.

"Lissy, Metilda, A.J – this is Jacob," All at the same time, the girls thought _Jacob _when I said his name, so I added on, "but you all knew that" I laughed at Jacob's confused expression and went on, gesturing to each wolf in the process, "Seth Clearwater and his sister Leah, Sam Uley, Brady Fuller, and Colin Littlesea."

A.J and Lissy gasped, A.J first then Lissy and all the eyes went to them as I darted by their sides to make sure they were under control and didn't smell anything human and take off. I instantly listen intently to their minds, but it was extremely quick. Nothing worth panicking in their mind, so I listened to Lissy's thoughts, slower this time.

_Whoa. What just happened? Why is he looking at me? Why do I have all these feelings for this kid, the odd warm feeling that's spreading through my body like butter on toast? It was Colin, right, that's his name? I mean, he's insanely gorgeous and totally ripped, and goshness those arms! I wonder what he bench presses…He's so tan. I bet he's outside a lot. Maybe he doesn't use a bench press…maybe he uses a log. He's Indian, right, and aren't they all nature-y and shizz? Seems like a plausible theory. _

_But that must be one giant log, because seriously he has mountain muscles. I kinda like him. I wonder what he likes. Oh, I need to talk to him! I wonder if he's a soft kind of guy, you know, secretly romantic. I think that A.J's a secret romantic, and I knew Metilda is a romantic. I heard about her little stunt with her boyfriend. Jacob Pachner, oh, yes, I know him. I nicknamed him Pancake because of his skin color – the same color as Colin's, russet and smooth. _

_He seems sweet, like a pancake with strawberries on top and whipped cream, or a crumpet. Oh, goshness, is he smiling at me? His eyes twinkle when he smiles! He's so cute! So awesome. Smile back, Lissy. Ugh, I think that came off as a grimace. Why else would his smile falter? Well, he might be thinking how awesome I looked when I smiled…or maybe there's something in my teeth, or they're stained red. Oh, this is bad. I bet he's totally disgusted at me. He is a werewolf, I mean, isn't he supposed to hate me? If he smiled at me, that's a good sign, right? It doesn't mean it hates me if he smiles at me…I think…_

I smiled a secret smile because when Colin's smile faltered, he was shocked on how beautiful Lissy was when she smiled back. I switched over to A.J, not missing where her thoughts began because she was a little more shocked than Lissy who was able to think immediately.

_I can't believe it. Is this what I think it is? I mean, I could never describe, words too dull, what I'm feeling. It's too extraordinary. His eyes are so deep, and dark, and sparkling. It's just like he said – Jacob – in Breaking Dawn, no longer gravity holding me to the earth but him, this werewolf here. It made butterflies in my stomach, but all warm and fuzzy. He made my heart skip a beat, my words being caught in my throat, a gigantic love-sick smile to spread across my face, and that sweet feeling to spread across my body. _

_I never viewed myself as ugly, maybe a little plain as Bella called herself, but I never thought ugly. But now, with Brady in front of me full gorgeous and no flaws in sight, how could I compare? I was probably so…normal and regular. There was nothing special anymore, since Brady was so much more than I am. All the strings just attach to him. I want to make him happy, and it felt like all my needs came after him. He's the most important out of the world. The feelings I have for him are insanely strong, seeing that I only just saw him. I guess this is just how imprinting is. _

_His looks just add to the feelings. The way his jaw is, so strong and dark russet, is so amazingly beautiful. His eyes, sparkling, one deep brown and the other deep green, almost alike with the same darkness but different colors with the golden flecks swarming around that I just can get lost in and his lean arms with amazing muscles that looked sculpted could_ _easily pick me up and carry me around with one hand. And, those abs! My mouth is watering from just looking at them. I wonder what it'll feel like under my tongue, the ripple of the muscles as he tenses up and when he relaxes as I run my tongue down to his navel, the sweet noises he'll make when I…_

Tuning out there and grimacing slightly at the visual in A.J's head of the two of them, I noticed how Lissy and A.J's eyes were melted and showing their feelings that were so obvious in their eyes. Adoration, devotion, affection, delight, enchantment, were all swirling around in their eyes just from looking at the werewolves and locking eyes with them. I had a sense of what was going on and looked at Jacob with wide, curious eyes. He was watching Brady and Colin with a shocked and bewildered look, but they didn't notice. He finally looked over to me and we locked gazes. My question was obvious in my eyes and he nodded.

_Brady and Colin just imprinted on A.J and Lissy. _

Metilda broke the silence first, oblivious to the moment between Lissy and Colin and A.J and Brady and impatient. "So, what is this? Why are we here? Are you guys gonna, like, test us or something?"

Sam was the one to respond as A.J, Brady, Colin, and Lissy turned their attention away from each other. Almost unconsciously, Lissy shifted her feet so she was leaning towards Colin and A.J tripped a little towards Brady, taking a small step towards him as Sam replied to Metilda, saying, "We wanted to make sure you were ready to be around Renesmee, Edward and Bella's daughter. You see –"

I interrupted politely. "They already know, Sam. They know everything." He raised his eyebrows at me, then looked at them. They nodded.

"Oh, do you think I could meet Emily sometime? She seems just so sweet in the books, you know, making all the food for the wolves and letting Bella stay and help there while…well, to put it lightly…when she was feeling down without Edward there." Her gaze flickered to me as I winced, her eyes apologetic for bringing it up. I tended not to think about that dark time.

Sam was careful. "I'm not sure," He hedged, his resolve weakening slightly at Lissy's pleading face. Her brown eyes grew wider and her lower lip jutted out softly and she bit down her lip, pulling it back in, and peeked at Sam up through her lashes. "Sometime, maybe, once I know you're in absolute control of yourself."

Lissy harrumphed and cross her arms. "I wish I was human," She muttered, and almost instantly, I could smell the blood pumping through her veins as her pale skin colored to a slightly darker pale color, her cheeks pink as the blood rushed to her face. "Oh, pins and needles!" Lissy gasped and giggled.

Metilda's eyes widened, her pupils dilating so there was only a thin line of red around them, and she inhaled deeply and licked her lips. A hiss left her lips as she crouched down, and then in a split second, she was taken out by Sam in wolf-form. She was too far gone to regain control of herself.

"Emmett!" I roared as I threw myself at Metilda and helped Sam. She screamed loudly as Sam sunk his teeth into her shoulder, but hesitated too long and with a wave of her arm, she threw him behind her. Emmett darted over with Jasper behind him, and they quickly pinned Metilda's arms behind her with Jasper's help. She fought heavily, and with the force Emmett was using to pin her arms behind her and with the deep gash in her shoulder, her arm pretty much fell off as she hissed loudly. Emmett picked her up by her waist with Jasper as she kicked her legs violently and wailed like a petulant child with super strength and unstoppable speed.

"Jacob, go find Nessie and get her out of here. We need Metilda in the house. Colin, go take Lissy away from here," I ordered sharply as everyone swung into action, Colin going behind a tree and quickly phasing and coming back. Lissy quickly understood and got onto Colin's back and clung to his fur as he ran. Emmett and Jasper dragged Metilda inside as Jacob pulled Nessie out. Bella dashed to my side and I wrapped my arm around her as A.J watched with wide eyes, cowering into Brady's side. Jacob started up the motorcycle and sped away with Renesmee clinging to his back, mud sliding behind his wheels as they left. It was silent for a beat, and A.J awkwardly stepped away from Brady, making our attention turn to her.

"How did you not lose control like Metilda?" I asked curiously.

A.J scratched the back of her neck. "Um...I knew not to." I was shocked, gaping at the little girl in front of me with vibrant red newborn eyes and brown hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"But you're only a newborn! You should've reacted like Metilda did!" Sam was obviously just as shocked after he phased back into a human, his voice showing it as it shot through a few octaves.

"You at least should've held your breath. That's what Bella did," I cut in, remembering the day where I thoughtlessly didn't check to make sure no stray hikers were in the forest before taking Bella out to hunt.

"I know...but I know that I'm not supposed to. Plus, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy that I have that kind of control, so can you guys just be happy for me that I didn't go after Lissy?" A.J wrung her hands together nervously as Bella laughed softly and put a hand on A.J's shoulder.

"It made me feel warm and fuzzy when I didn't kill those hikers afterwards, too," She smiled at A.J and I chuckled.

"It didn't say that in the book," A.J mumbled to herself, narrowing her eyes slightly at Bella, her thoughts betraying her and showing that she thought Bella was lying.

"What book?"Sam asked, his tone professional and confused as he looked at A.J. She shuffled awkwardly, her moment of humor and being carefree slipping away under Sam's intense look.

"Um…well, there's this book called _Twilight_, um, series by Stephenie Meyer that pretty much tells everything about Bella and Edward's life that Lissy, Metilda, and I all read and now we're pretty much in?" A.J's voice started out nervous but under control but ended in her squeaking out the rest and turning the sentence into a question.

Sam looked utterly lost and confused as he turned to me. I shrugged and replied to his look with Carlisle's theory. "Carlisle believes that the three of them got hit on the head and he thinks their minds are trying to protect them from the news of becoming vampires by coming up with this _Twilight_concept."

A.J scoffed."That is _so _not true! Even if it was, how did we know we were vampires without you guys telling us?" A.J demanded.

I shrugged again. "Maybe you came from family that believed in vampires and werewolves, since you can't remember, and you saw the pale skin and red eyes and instantly knew."

"Then how do I know that Bella got attacked by James in the first book? And Lissy knew about the time when you left Bella in New Moon, hinting at it when she asked Sam if she could ever see Emily? And how we all knew about Jacob and Emily and Sam and Seth, Leah, Brady, and Colin?" A.J began to rant to me, pointing out things that they couldn't have possibly known without us telling them.

"That's true, but it doesn't make the theory that your minds might be making it up go away. How do we know the books are real?" I replied. A.J's face scrunched up and a moment later, she sighed.

"I don't know,"She admitted and shrugged. "It's not like the books exist here, and I can't just poof a book into the palm of my head with a simple wish. I'm not sure if I could ever really prove to you guys that Twilight and all the rest of the books are real. You would just have to trust us and grasp the fact that someone _did _write a book about your life with Bella and the series becoming a huge phenomenon and millions of people read about you two, and die-hards like Metilda, Lissy, and I pretty much know everything about you guys." She inhaled loudly and exhaled a moment later."Damn, that was a long sentence," She smiled and chuckled, warming up to us.

"It's also a lot to take in, and a little overwhelming," Bella said with a small smile, which quickly dropped. "I can't believe millions of people read about our lives." Bella looked up at me with her wide eyes, her hand squeezing mine for a second or so before releasing the deathly pressure and loosely wrapped her fingers around my hand before ducking her head and hiding partially behind her hair. "It's kind of embarrassing."

A.J laughed a little. "Yeah…I guess it would be if we were in reversed positions. I wouldn't really like it if millions of people read about _me _going at it hard with my vampire sweetums on my honeymoon."

Bella blinked."Oh my god. Please tell me you did not just say that the author of _Twilight _actually wrote about our honeymoon in detail for everyone to read."

A.J grimaced and nodded apologetically as my head dropped to Bella's shoulder in my embarrassment as she turned to put her head in my chest. "This is so embarrassing," She muttered and A.J twisted her lips off to the side to keep from smiling at Bella's embarrassment.

"I mean, they don't actually describe the moment when Nessie was conceived." A.J looked up at the ceiling, praising God for Stephenie Meyer and her logic, and I chuckled.

Jacob blanched, and A.J pointed at him.

"Just wait 'till you and Nessie have kids." He blushed scarlet. _Victory, _her thoughts read in my mind, as a smirk flirted on her lips as a frown etched my face, my teeth clicking together.

"I wonder if Stephenie Meyer exists in this world," Brady mused out loud.

**A/N: ** So what do you think? Have any thoughts on what Lissy and Collin may do? What about A.J and Brady? What about Lissy's power? Can anyone guess….? Some may already know…. But you get the point anyway. (Lissy still wants you to R&R! She's from the dark side she has cookies and Emmett!)


End file.
